


The Discussion

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Adam and Christina talk about what's happening between them ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of Adam and Christina's story ...
> 
> Apologies for the delay ... I have a temperamental muse ;)
> 
> This chapter is also from Adam's point of view

“Christina …”

“Who is Eve?” she repeated.

Sighing, I knew that I could no longer postpone having this discussion with my talented dancer.

Extending my hand, I gestured for her to rejoin me on the couch. After a moment, she walked toward me.

I gently took her hand and pulled her to me. Holding her close felt so good, but the warmth of her body was beginning to cloud my judgment. Slowly, I sat us down, and Christina separated herself from my embrace.

Taking a deep breath, I began.

“I will answer any questions that you have honestly. You may not like what I have to say, or even understand, but it will be the truth,” I stated.

She nodded, but said nothing; she merely maintained her soft grip on my hand.

As much as I wanted to prompt her, I knew that Christina had to ask me her own questions, and in her own time. Plus, it was still early; we had all night for this conversation.

Finally, she spoke.

“Who is Eve?” she asked quietly, not looking at me.

Of course she would open with that question. Sighing again, I answered her.

“Eve is my wife.”

Christina’s eyes shot up, and a look of disbelief mixed with anger, jealousy and sadness distorted her lovely face.

“You’re married?!” she exclaimed. “Yes.” “Oh my god! Is she here? Is she angry? Is she …” she rambled.

Gently squeezing her hand, I forced Christina to settle her down a bit.

“Please calm down. I will explain everything,” I said.

“But … how could you?” she whimpered.

“Please, just listen, all right?” I implored.

Christina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. After a moment, she looked at me, and nodded.

“Eve is … like me. We are of the same … kind. And yes, we are married. Our third wedding was in 1860's. Our marriage is rather unique. While we do love each other very deeply, we are not often together,” I began.

“Where is she?” Christina mumbled.

“Somewhere in South America, I believe. She likes to travel,” I responded.

Christina was still somewhat dumbfounded. I knew how hard all of this was for her to understand.

As I was about to say something, Christina asked me another question.

“Would you tell me about her? About your relationship?”

Nodding, I started.

“Eve was the one who … turned me. I was desperately in love with her, and when I learned what she was, I pleaded with her to make me … like her. We had lengthy discussions about what it would mean … for both of us.

In the beginning, we were always together. We were very much in love, but I was scared, and unsure. Eve taught me how to live, and survive, in my new state.

As the years passed, we realized that while we loved each other deeply, we wanted to do different things. So we would spend time apart …”

“And you took other … lovers?” Christina asked quietly.

“Yes,” I stated plainly, “we both did. We both understood that nothing would change between us. Our love is so … special, and powerful, that nothing could break that bond.”

“Oh. So you felt nothing for them?”

Sighing, I took a moment to formulate my answer.

“I would not have been with them in any capacity if I felt nothing. And while my feelings for Eve are strong and unwavering, every one of the others has meant something to me,” I carefully responded.

Pausing, I waited to see if Christina would respond. When she said nothing after a few minutes, I continued.

“To answer two of the questions which you have yet to ask …”

Christina finally looked at me.

“… No, I did not turn of any them. It is a brutal process, and the consequences are far reaching. A few of them begged me to do so, but I would not.

And I called Eve because I required some guidance on our situation.”

“Our SITUATION?! Is that what I am to you? A SITUATION??” Christina said suddenly, and very angrily.

“It is indeed a situation, and a very complicated one at that,” I responded haughtily.

Christina stood up and began pacing the room.

“How is this complicated?!” she shouted.

It was at this moment that my emotions got the best of me.

“It’s complicated because I care very deeply for you, and every possible scenario that I have envisioned has you getting hurt!” I yelled.

Christina stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me. I don’t think she was expecting such a heated response.

Nor was I expecting what happened next. Christina rejoined me on the old sofa, wrapped her arms tightly around me, and began to cry.

We sat there, unmoving, for a long while. Surprisingly, she spoke first.

“What scenarios have you thought of?” she asked, her head still resting on my chest.

Truly, I really didn’t want to tell her. They all ended with me hurting her, and that thought was just too much to bear.

When I didn’t answer, she picked her head up and looked at me. I hated seeing her in such distress.

“Please Adam, just tell me,” she implored.

I gently caressed her tear stained cheek before standing up. Meandering about the room, I started to speak.

“Before I begin, I want you to understand that … I called Eve because I was unable to find a solution to this conundrum. And I have NO desire to hurt you, even though that is most likely what will happen.”

I glanced over my shoulder to see Christina nod.

“The best thing is for you to just leave, and we never see other again. It will hurt … both of us … but it really is the most logical answer. You can move forward with your life, and eventually the pain will fade,” I stated.

“I don’t like that. The thought of never seeing you again is unacceptable,” Christina replied.

Sighing, I presented the next option.

“We stay together as long as you want. However, you will not be able to have children. I simply cannot do that for you. And you will age while I remain just as I am at this moment. Plus, our … relationship … would have to remain a secret. And unless you planned on maintaining your apartment, you would be living … here …”

Although Christina remained silent, I could tell that she was not pleased with this either.

As I was about to state the final scenario, she spoke.

“You could turn me,” Christina all but whispered.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!” I screamed.

“But why not?” she whimpered as her tears began to fall again. “We could …”

“We could be together?” I interrupted. “It’s not that simple.”

It was killing me to see her so distraught, but she needed to understand the gravity of the situation.

“If I turned you, you would not be able to go out during the daytime. How would you rehearse?

You would no longer eat; your only sustenance would be human blood. Could you stomach that?

You would never age; your family and friends would all die. Plus, you would continually have to move, because how could possibly explain never growing old?”

“Adam …” she sighed.

“You would never be a mother. Can you accept that? And,” I paused, knowing how badly this would hurt, “I am married. Do you really want to share me with my wife?”

“Please stop,” she begged.

Christina was sobbing uncontrollably, but at least now she knew the truth.

Glancing toward the window, I realized that daylight would be dawning soon. I hadn’t even realized how long we’d been talking.

Walking over to the couch, I gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Laying her down, I once again drew the satin sheets over her. As I was leaving, she reached for my hand.

“Adam?” she said hoarsely.

I turned to look at her.

“Please stay with me,” she implored.

I knew I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t help myself. I cared for her so deeply that I wanted nothing more than to ease her pain.

I walked around the bed and climbed in beside her. Pulling Christina to my chest, I held her close.

She sighed, and I felt her relax almost immediately. That made me feel a bit better as well.

When she finally fell asleep, I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. I drifted off as dawn broke, hoping that I could find some way to resolve this …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
